thebastardswordfandomcom-20200214-history
The Granary
The Granary is a British biographical, experimental, drama film directed by Eveshka Ghost. The film stars Eveshka Ghost and tells the story of an agoraphobic trapped in The Granary by his own inner demons and learns to fight back through his inspiration. The Granary was the first feature film that was Filmed and Premiered in East Grinstead and was the first feature film by Rusalka Pictures Plot The film follows a protagonist named Pan recalling his story to a Psychiatric Doctor who has come to visit Pan in hospital to recall his attempted suicide and what stopped him from trying again. The story begins with Pan explaining he found the abandoned Granary and originally he came there to commit suicide, after his failed attempt he finds himself unable to leave due to his fear of the outside world. Whilst here he stumbles upon a farmer's journal and discovers that the farmer was the previous owner of the Granary. Pan learns that the farmer had a son named Tom who was in a similar situation to Pan as he also struggled with Agoraphobia, Pan becomes inspired by his story and decides to explore the granary learning more about their similarities. Much of the film is set inside Pan's head and follows conversations he has with his inner demons and how they prevent him from living his life. The personified senses within his mind are controlled by one single emotion, Fear. Fear is personified by a suit of armour without a face and spends much of his time taunting Pan. Upon Pan's talks with the doctor we find the reason behind his agoraphobia is due to not being accepted to wear what he wants to wear. Pan feels he'd find acceptance in Brighton and spends much of his life driving with his friend Jimmy until Pan can finally find acceptance in the place he feels he belongs. Jimmy tries his best to help Pan to be accepted by telling him to "start closer to home". Upon doing so Pan is bullied and Jimmy stands up to the bullies and is killed by them. Pan's guilt is the final reason that convinces him to kill himself and in term confines himself to the granary. Whilst Pan is taking refuge burglars enter to steal from the granary, whilst this happens Pan has a last conversation with Fear and wonders why Fear won't strike him but only intimidate him. Fear takes off his mask and it's revealed the face of Fear in his mind is Jimmy. After this meeting Pan finally faces the burglars with a new found sense of confidence, where a fight ensures, after defeating the burglars they leave. Pan recalls this event to his doctor and realises that Fear is a necessity to him to keep him safe. Pan reads more of the diary and discovers that Tom killed himself and took a picture of himself as he died almost to show Pan what his life could have been. Pan realises that Tom's story is over and in turn Pan's story is also coming to an end but he doesn't know how it will end his doctor tell's him "you're a creative person make it up" before vanishing along with the hospital setting, Pan's doctor was but another figment of his imagination as the voice of reason. From here we as the viewer have three endings to the story, and it's down to our interpretation of which we believe is canon. Multiple Endings The first ending Pan Leaves triumphantly after his conversation with his doctor full of hope and off to get Tom's film developed. upon leaving he is abruptly stopped as he is hit by a car leaving Pan to die after finally dying a free person. The second ending continues from this where after being hit by a car Pan ends up in a hospital. The nurse explains to Pan that the hospital is in Brighton. He quickly leaves and goes to explore Brighton, in this ending we as the viewer don't know if he is alive or this is merely his interpretation of heaven with the hospital acting as purgatory, and Brighton representing heaven. The last ending continues from this but this time Pan wakes up from all of the previous endings being dreams and Pan seeing the visions of what could have been, and that is what inspires pan to walk out of the door and finally live his life. Cast Eveshka Ghost as Pan. Alex Willis as Doctor Reason Becky Kentfield as Heather James McClusky as Tom Will Lightburn as The Farmer Xander Phillips as Jimmy / Fear Martyn Eade as The Burglar Jay Pearson as Young Burglar Production The Granary was filmed exclusively on three Canon 550D cameras due to their portability needed in different scenarios. Many of the props were recycled from uncompleted past projects, due to time constraints and actor difficulties it was required that almost all crew members played a role in the film. The script was written in three days and the script was 62 pages long and was filmed in 34 sessions. The majority of the film was shot on set with some exceptions being Brighton and East Grinstead. The final budget of the film was $1200 and it was relied on Kickstarter to help fund the BBFC Licence and Promotional Materials.5 The soundtrack was composed by Director Eveshka Ghost. who was previously a composer under the name Chalcedony Trivia The Granary was the first acting film for The Bastard Sword actors Martyn Eade, James McClusky and Xander Phillips